Back to the PastRose and Lissa's Story
by vika21
Summary: Before Vampire Academy books take place, how they met, and some crossovers of other characters in my other back in the past stories  Dimitri, Christian, Adrian
1. Chapter 1

6 years old: Friends for Life

Rose POV

I have been living at the academy since I could remember and today was the first day of kindergarten, we were paired up in groups of two. "All right class to start the first day of school off I'm going to hand out a paper with your full name I want you and your partner to write your names down and try to learn them." Ms. Regale spoke. I was paired up with a very light blonde moroi; she was taller than me with light green eyes.

"Hi I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can just call me Rose." I said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Vasilissa Dragamor, but I don't have a nickname," she stated with sadness.

"Hmm… How about Lissa,"

"Okay I like that," she smiled hiding her fangs.

" Okay Rosemarie Vasilissa here are your practice sheets," the teacher said and went onto the next group. After about 10 minutes I was pissed, I made 100 mistakes and Lissa looked like she was having a hard time too, this was beyond cruel.

"I'm no longer doing this!" I yelled

"Rosemarie get back to work, you will do as I say," Ms. Regale said.

"You scandalous bitch!" I said throwing Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat book hitting her in the jaw. Two Guardians escorted me to the office for my first detention.

Lissa POV

I walked back to my dorm, or well more skipped today wasn't so bad and I made a friend a completely awesome friend. "Vasilissa your mother is on the phone," the dorm matron called after me.

"Hi Mommy,"

"Hi sweetie," my mother said lightly, "How was your day,"

"Great, I made a friend her name is Rose and I got a nickname Lissa,"

"Hmm… that sounds nice so it wasn't as bad as you thought it was?"

"No, hey can I bring her to the lake house next vacation."

"Sure as long as her mom says its okay is she a moroi or dhampire?"

"Dhampir, I'll tell her about it tomorrow I have to go bye Mom,"


	2. Family Vacation

A/N: I will try to post weekly; I do not own anything except some of the plot. Oh if you have any ideas I will read through and I might pick one and give a shout out.

**14 years old- Vacation goes bad.**

Today was the first day of summer for the underclassmen. Lissa and I have just finished out freshman year while Andre, Lissa's brother just graduated. I was packing my bags for the trip Lissa's parents invited me to. We would be gone for 2 months; first we would go to the Dragamor's beach house in Cape Cod Massachusetts for 2 weeks then a road trip to Court and finally from court to Europe going to Italy, England, Sweden, Russia and Romania. In Romania I would meet my mother and her guard, an elderly Dashkov couple that she had been guarding for 7 years now.

I finally finished packing my last bag and quickly rounded up my bags: 2 duffle bags and a small bag for my passport, and makeup. I took my stuff to meet up with Lissa in her room, I knocked and she immediately opened. She was wearing a green halter that matched her eyes and a dark denim skirt. I myself was wearing a red spaghetti strap camisole and light denim mini shorts. "So you ready," I asked her.

"Yeah, I finished last night," She said while pointing to the 2 giant suitcases, a duffle bag and a small tote.

"Geez, did you pack enough for the next 3 months or for the next Great War?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah, maybe half of it," she said smiling. We walked outside waiting at the tarmac for the Academy's plane to take us to Boston Airport. We waited with Alberta the new guardian headmaster and Guardian Alamo, who graduated a few years back and was accompanying us on most of the journey. Finally the plane arrived and we loaded in. The trip took at least 3 if not 4 hours. While flying Lissa and I talked and listened to her IPod; finally we landed in Boston, as soon as we got out of the plane and into the terminal, Lissa spotted her parents and ran right in to her father's arms.

"Hello, my sweetheart," he said into her hair. Lissa then turned to her mother, and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you both so much," Lissa said near tears. Lissa's mother Rhea turned to me and hugged me lightly.

"Rose, how good to see you again, I hope you have been taking care of my little girl," she said.

"Yes, how are you Rhea and Eric, I haven't seen you since Christmas," I said politely.

"Good Rose, how was the trip?" Lissa's father Eric asked.

"Okay, just exhausted, I feel like a giant brink,"

"We'll be in Cape Cod soon," He chuckled.

For the past two weeks Lissa, her family, and I have been hanging out. Part of the reason I like staying with the Dragamors is that they don't treat me like a stranger or pity me visibly; they treat me like their own daughter. A few days after Lissa and me came down Andre drove from Court. We did a lot of things, we hung at the ocean, took a boat out to sea and had lunch, saw the latest movies, went shopping in Boston, took a weekend to visit a lake in New Hampshire staying in a cottage, and visited the old man of the mountain. It was great; whatever Lissa and me wanted to do we pretty much were able to do. Today, we had to go to court though; Eric had to go back to Court, because he was the Prince for the Dragamors. A prince or princess in the Moroi civilization was different than your average day fairytales. They were basically the oldest people from their family that represented them. Eric was the youngest due to the fact that there were only 3 Dragamors left (the don't count couples in the totals only blood line). We put our necessaries in a van that went ahead of us, the trip would only take a day or two, so we only grabbed a change of clothes and some food, and some bottled blood for the Moroi. Going with us was Guardian Alamo, the schools guardian, who I referred to as Guard Lame-o because she never did anything nor did she give us her first name. Then, there was Kyle and Patrick who were the guards protecting the Dragamor family. We decided to leave at 5pm, which was late human time and night vampire time. Eric was driving the mini van, next to him was Rhea, and in the back were Andre, Lissa, and then me. In the back were the guardians, Lame-o, Patrick and Kyle. The ride was brutally slow, the car was cramped, I fell asleep, about an hour after we started towards Court I was awoken by the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, and then I lost conciseness falling into a pit of black.


	3. A miracle and a disaster

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, please comment and look at my other stories. Enjoy!

14 years old- a miracle

What happened last…

The ride was brutally slow, the car was cramped, I fell asleep, about an hour after we started towards Court I was awoken by the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, and then I lost conciseness falling into a pit of black.

LPOV

My father was driving the car we were almost at court. Mostly everyone was asleep a guardian in the back, Rose, Andre and my mother. It was late night; all of a sudden it was pure black. "What happened?" I asked my father.

"I think the headlights went off." My father started to play with the controls but nothing was happening, usually Moroi have good eye sight but the storm was too bad to even see; all of a sudden a headlight came speeding directly at us my father jerked the wheel and there was a smash. I have never felt anything like it, I was jerked forward than backwards and to the sides suddenly the car stopped abruptly. It took me a few seconds to realize this. I opened my eyes to see Rose, her head was bleeding badly, she was half in the car half out, I stared wide eyed and looked next to me for Andre and he wasn't there same with my parents. I skimmed my way out of the van creating some scratches as soon as I got out I saw Andre he was unconscious with blood on his head. "Andre wake up please Andre." I looked over to see my mother and father in a pile next to the tree in a heap on the other side was Rose I ran to her and started to shake her "Rose wake up, Mom, Dad, Andre, anyone please," I started to shake Rose and all of a sudden I felt a feeling inside me like joy, happiness, sadness, ever emotion I could describe came to me. "Rose wake up, Mom, Dad, Andre, anyone please," Suddenly Rose's eyes opened I felt my self-tearing up. She looked around eyes wide and ran to where the other car was stopped, the guy was coming out slowly. It took 30 minutes for the ambulance to come but by then it was too late. I cried for what seemed to be forever, Rose did too but not as much and she tried to console me.

RPOV

I was in the blackness, I saw nothing then all of a sudden there was gold everywhere, I felt myself being pulled up, then I woke. "Rose wake up, Mom, Dad, Andre, anyone please," I woke up and looked in a daze there were bodies everywhere 2 of the guardians where in the car, but weren't waking up, Andre, Eric and Rhea were outside of the car no one was waking I ran through the rain and wind to a car I saw, I ran to the guy.

"Yes, yes, yeah right there it looks really bad, I'll be surprised if anyone even lives." He got off the phone.

"Did you get help?" I panted.

"Yes they'll be here soon." But, by the time the ambulance got there it was too late Lissa and I were the only ones left alive.


	4. A New World

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while thanks for all the comments and views, I will start doing a crossover of some characters now. I don't own the characters of Vampire Academy they belong to Richelle Mead. Please review and check out my other stories.**

12 years old- A new World

Rose POV

I have never been to Court before, and I hate to a say that it was absolutely breath-taking. The plane ride was extremely long. Lissa's parents flew into Minnesota a few days ago to spend time with Lissa and Andre. About a day after they came the old king hit the bucket finally. All the top royals in the twelve families got invited. Somehow Lissa's father Eric got me to come along for the trip too. It seemed that the Dragamor's courtesy was never ending at times, unlike most royal snobs who just looked down at me Eric and Rhea just took me in like I was a long lost daughter. Through Lissa and I; Eric, Rhea and my mom actually became good friends. So about three days ago, I was told to pack my bags and get ready to go to the court. It was the end of May, graduation season.

Supposedly, Court was the busiest it has ever been since the last assassination attempt of a leader back in 1474. Newly released guardians, who graduated from around the globe were there, not to mention almost all of the royal families, especially the Ivankovs, since it was their princess Tatiana who became Queen. I personally haven't met her. I got my bags from the plane that St. Vlad's sent for us; it was the Dragamors and I, some Zeklos, a few Contas, and the disgraced Ozeras. As soon as I got out of the plane I felt eyes on me. Starring over I saw a moroi guy; he had dark brown hair that was fixed messy, and dark green eyes, he was tall, but not lanky like most moroi tend to get, and he was dressed to the nines, in fancy black dress pants, and a nice emerald sweater, that probably was worth triple of my allowance. It wasn't uncommon for me to get stared at, due to the fact that I matured physically at a young age next to moroi girls who would never get the chest and curves that I have. I resisted the urge to flip him off, not feeling particularly happy if I get in trouble. As soon as we stepped out of the plane, we were led to our rooms. The Dragamors got a nice home on court, a couple of years ago when Eric was named prince; he was the youngest prince so far, at the age of 40. Most royal princes and princess were easily in their 60's. I crashed in my new room and fell asleep until dinner.

Lissa POV

As soon as we got to Court Rose, being of course Rose fell asleep for a quick 'power nap'. I decided to go do a book report on the book we were reading in English, Lord of the Flies. It was a repulsive book that basically about naked little boys running wild and killing a few people. It also had more symbolism than anything else. My memory went back to the Chapter 10 test when Rose bluntly told the teacher "How the hell are we supposed to realize that its symbolism, it's probably crap you just made up." Earning Rose her tenth detention in a month. The report was due in a few days and unlike Rose I didn't use spark notes to do it. While I was typing out my report, Andre came into the room. "Hey," I said in my typing mode trying to get this report done within an hour my blonde hair splattered around my head.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "I'm going to see a friend of mine, Adrian, you don't know him, I met him the last time I was here. Can you tell mom and dad that when they get back. I'll meet you guys for dinner."

"Okay, then have fun." I said back as he took off to the front door.

Rose's POV

Dinner came quickly, it was one of those fancy dress up dinners, but unlike most which were invitation only, and this one was for everyone who was at Court. Rhea got Lissa and I dresses. Lissa's dress was a light pink, with dark pink lace that had spaghetti straps that went to the floor. Mine was a dark red halter with dark rose patterns on the lower part of the dress, it also had a satin ribbon between the chest and stomach, it was absolutely beautiful. For two hours Lissa and I did hair and make-up. Getting ready for the dinner that the Queen would make her first speech to the Moroi and Dhampir nation.


End file.
